Prove It
by Autumdragon
Summary: To prove to everyone, Li Syaoran spots out the first girl he finds and pays her to pretend to be his fiance. Only problem is, they begin to hate each other once she moves in. How can they survive? With the money he pays her, and the suffering he causes SS
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hello Everyone! New story being posted now. It's a little more mature, and this is my very first story through Syaoran's POV... soooo... yeah. Please enjoy! I will still be updating Internet Connection, don't you worry!**

* * *

The amber haired man pushed his way past a couple, ignoring the grunts and protests they made. He was late.

Very. Late.

Normally Syaoran would shrug off the complaints, but this was important. He had to actually... _care_ about an event that wasn't about him. When he finally reached the small cafe and spotted his blue haired friend, he slowed his pace to his ever loving strut.

"Eriol." Syaoran greeted as he took a seat from across his friend. Eriol peered up from his spectacles and glared at him through his thick eyelashes. He raised his head and studied Syaoran for a moment.

"You're late."

"Nice to see you too. It's been, what, 2 years?" Syaoran smirked at him when Eriol rolled his eyes.

"Yes yes," He scoffed. "That's all very well, but I need to ask you something."

"Oh I'm doing fine. And you?"

"Shut it. I need to ask you something important. It's about me and Tomoyo."

Syaoran groaned. "Not another relationship question! I've been coaching you through this. I should bloody well marry her since you basically learned to kiss her, dance with her, and charm her from me. Not to mention what positions make her squeal."

Eriol's eyes widened as others around him glared at the vulgar behaviour of his friend. "Would you shut up? Do you want to be my best man or not?"

Syaoran stopped. "You didn't!"

Eriol grinned and nodded. "I did."

"You finally asked her. What did she say?"

Eriol rolled his eyes, his grin dropping to a frown. "Oh she said no and then I picked up a prostitute from the bar when I was drowning my sorrows and now I'm marrying _her._"

"Well! I'm very happy for you. I'm assuming she'll be the dancer at the bachelor party?" Syaoran clapped his hands together.

"Syaoran!" Eriol scolded.

"All right, all right. All seriousness here. Yes, I would love to be your best man. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I can't believe we're getting married-"

"Oh, no. I was congratulating you on having me as a best man. With all the relationship help I gave you I quite think I deserve it."

Eriol rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time. "_You?_ How is it that you could give me help when you aren't even in a relationship?"

Syaoran sighed, his shoulders dropping. Great – now _Eriol_ was nagging him. He was only 26. Wedding bells didn't have to start ringing the second he finished school. His mother was nagging him; Yamazaki was nagging him, and now Eriol.

"My love life is none of your business, you know."

"That's because it's non-existent." A woman made her way over to their table and placed a coffee in front of Eriol. He thanked her and sipped a little, his alluring eyes scrutinizing Syaoran's now red face.

"Watch it – "

"I mean, you haven't had a girlfriend since Mei Ling, and that was just awkward and... sloppy." Eriol's face twisted into a repulsed look. Syaoran clenched his fists. "But at least she wasn't just a woman you would have sex with and never call."

"You make me sound like such a man-whore. I have only done that..." Syaoran counted his fingers while Eriol sighed. "5 times. That's not bad."

"No...not at all." Eriol replied sarcastically. "But seriously, when are you going to settle down? I've never seen you crack a smile around a girl – maybe that's why you don't have one. You scare them away with your moody attitude."

"Now that's unfair."

"Is it? Remember you made Tomoyo cry the first time you met her?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, exasperated. "You should have warned her that I don't share my food."

"You remind me of Joey from Friends, sometimes. Except you're not dumb. You're so intelligent that you consider yourself higher than everyone else."

"Not higher. Just smarter."

"That's probably repulsive about you too. The way you just strut around knowing you're better."

"For your information, I already _have_ a girlfriend." Syaoran blurted out. Eriol stopped, his coffee half way from the table to his mouth. Completely forgetting his fatigue, he set down his mug and leaned back, clearly interested.

"Really?" He asked, bemused.

Fuck.

Syaoran nodded. "I actually asked her to meet you today. If you had just shut up about how awful I am, which is definitely a great way to maintain a best man by the way, I would have told you."

Eriol chuckled. "I actually don't believe you."

Syaoran's insides bubbled. "Maybe that's because you haven't made an effort to see me in 2 years."

"Yeah. Right. Nice try." Eriol scoffed again. Syaoran's eyes narrowed in frustration.

"I'm serious." He leaned in. His friend leaned in too.

"Then prove it."

"What are we, ten?"

"What's her name? And where is she?"

"She's..." Syaoran scoped the crowd. _Oh please let there be someone who's good looking enough to date me. Please oh please oh please oh please..._

All the girls he looked at were ugly, fat, ditzy looking, too tall, too short...too... what is that, a _mole?_ Eugh! It was bigger than her face! How did that woman not fall over?

Okay, so he was being shallower than a waiting pool. That's just who he was. But he needed to find a semi-good looking woman in less than two minutes, or else Eriol would call his bluff. And he would _never_ hear the end of it.

He was glad that he had been out of touch with all his friends and family, or else _one_ of them would have told Eriol that they hadn't heard anything about this mystery woman.

Syaoran's gaze locked with a woman about the same age as him. She quickly looked the other way, her auburn hair covering her emerald eyes like a curtain. He scrutinized her body. She was fit, small, and wore very awful clothes. She looked like a librarian. But Syaoran could change that. He didn't like her long hair, and he _hated _the way she walked.

So he was shallower than a puddle. Sue him. Now all he had to do was convince her. Fuck it, he had the money. Money bought everything, right?

"She's right there."

Eriol looked behind his shoulder at the girl and laughed. "_Her?_ You're dating _her._" He faced his friend. "I don't believe you."

"Excuse me!" Syaoran snapped. He tried to act offended. "Let me get her." Syaoran ran his hand through his hair as he ran to the woman he had spotted. What the fuck had he gotten himself into...?

"Excuse me! Hey! You there!" Syaoran grabbed her shoulder and she tensed. She turned around slowly and looked up at the man towering over her through her wide eyes.

"What?" She said. He was surprised that her voice was so strong compared to the size of her body.

"I will pay you two thousand dollars if you pretend to be my girlfriend for 5 minutes."

"I'm sorry?" The girl stuck her ear out, trying to hear him better.

"No, you heard right. Look, that blue haired guy over there is giving me grief for not having a...uh... girlfriend. So I need you to pretend you're mine just for the next five minutes."

The girl contemplated his offer. "_Just_ five minutes?" Syaoran nodded frantically. "Fine. What do I do?"

"First you tell me your name."

"Kinomoto Sakura. What's the second?"

"You stand still while I kiss you." And he leaned forward. Sakura's eyes widened and she squeaked when he brushed his lips across hers. Her head swirled when he pulled away. "Give me your number and we can meet up in a place where I can give you your money." Syaoran wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to manoeuvre her to the cafe. He started to prep her. "But please, just _please;_ from now on call me Syaoran. No nicknames. I hate nicknames. My favourite sport is soccer; he'll _for sure_ ask you that. Excuse yourself after five minutes and say you have to meet up with one of your girlfriends and do...whatever girly things you do."

Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm pretty sure we do the same things as men."

Syaoran laughed as if an inside joke had been told. "No, no you seriously can't do that. Your reproductive organs are inside of you."

Sakura's mouth dropped in disgust and she shoved him away from her. Syaoran's eyes widened and he looked at Eriol, who was looking concerned.

"Okay okay, sorry! Look, just come over here..." He pulled her to him and wrapped both arms around her, feigning an apology for Eriol to see.

When they arrived, Eriol stood up. "Eriol, this is my girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Pleased to meet you." Sakura said as politely as she could.

"Likewise." Eriol smiled. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, uhm – he's just a real vulgar pig when he's in one of those moods."

Syaoran frowned and slowly turned his head to Sakura's moving mouth.

Eriol cracked a smile. "One of those moods?"

"Oh yeah, you know," She dropped her voice low, "Horny."

Syaoran's eyes widened as Eriol snorted. He nodded. "I understand."

"But he likes to be angry and piggish right before a soccer game. It keeps him focused."

Eriol laughed along with Sakura. Syaoran faked a laugh before he interrupted. "Aha, oh, you... so...funny. Didn't you say you had to go meet some friends?"

Sakura nodded. "Right. I completely forgot. Thank you pookie-wookie."

Eriol spurted coffee from his mouth. Syaoran furrowed his eyebrows in anger and shook his head at her.

"Yes I must go. I have to distance myself from him when he's like this. Never know when he'll pounce, you know?"

Eriol laughed again, tears forming in his eyes. Syaoran groaned. He should've picked the mole lady.

"Bye sweetie." Sakura reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek as she slipped something in his pocket.

"Bye." He grumbled. His face was flushed tomato red with embarrassment and anger. Sakura sauntered off.

"Well," Eriol said as he watched her walk away. "You certainly know how to pick them."

"I made a joke at her expense and that was her way of paying me back." Syaoran explained with a nonchalant shrug.

"Uh-huh. You're so full of it. The farthest she's ever gone with a guy is his hands down her panties."

"Hey!" Syaoran barked. "Do _not_ talk about my fiancé like that!"

Eriol sputtered. "F-Fiance?"

Syaoran's stomach dropped. He had just blurted out what would ruin the rest of his life. "Y-yes. Fiance. I asked her a month ago."

"Well, wow. I'm sorry- Congratulations. I, I'm proud."

"Yes well. You should be. So when are you and Tomoyo getting married?"

Eriol smiled. "Two weeks. I wanted to surprise you. It's in China, so you'll have to catch a flight over."

"Magnificent." Syaoran remarked.

"And you can bring Sakura, too! Tomoyo would love to meet her."

Syaoran nodded. "That's...even better. I can't wait to tell her."

"So you should fly down there in a week, okay? Meet me tomorrow here and we can try on suits together."

Syaoran nodded before Eriol bid him farewell. He stayed there for a while, the city noises crowding his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and took out the slip of paper Sakura had snuck in his pocket.

"_I don't even know your name. But meet me at the penguin park at the bench at eight o'clock. Sharp. Don't be late. But I'm sure you always are._

_S." _

Oh lord, she could read him like a book. He was in way too deep...

* * *

**Ta-daaa!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Autumdragon**


	2. Chapter 2: Another Deal

_Syaoran nodded before Eriol bid him farewell. He stayed there for a while, the city noises crowding his thoughts. He reached into his pocket and took out the slip of paper Sakura had snuck in his pocket._

_"__I don't even know your name. But meet me at the penguin park at the bench at eight o'clock. Sharp. Don't be late. But I'm sure you always are._

_S." _

_Oh lord, she could read him like a book. He was in way too deep..._

The air was nipping at his skin and he tightened his arms around his chest to warm himself up. His breath came out in wisps of white. So, yes, he was late. But only thirty minutes. It took a lot of will power to get himself up and out to the cold weather from the comfort of his home.

When he arrived at Penguin Park, he immediately saw... uh... Kinomoto! That was it. Whew, he needed to remember that to be convincing.

She looked different this time. She had a nice and elegant winter coat and a matching scarf and mittens on. She looked downright pissed, though. Her nose and cheeks were reddening from the cold as her hair whipped around her face. When she turned around, her eyes darkened even more.

"I have been sitting here for half an hour waiting for you! Where the hell were you?"

"Well, uh – " Syaoran hid the thermos in his hand while Kinomoto rolled her eyes.

"Look, just give me the money and we'll be on our merry way." _Wow,_ Syaoran thought bitterly. _She really doesn't want to be here. How rude was _she?

"Did I do something to offend you?" Syaoran said. He could understand her being confused and slightly annoyed, but the look in her eyes was making him uneasy.

"I don't know you, and because you asked me to lie to your best friend, I can tell you're not someone I want to associate with. So, the money." She held out her hand expectantly.

"Yeah, about that. I need another favour."

Kinomoto dead-panned. "What."

Syaoran wasn't sure if it was a question or a cry of outrage. But he was sure it was stern.

"Well I accidentally told Eriol that you were my fiancé and he-"

"You _what?"_

"Believe me, I can barely comprehend it myself. The very _idea_ of being with someone so judgemental as you-"

"I cannot believe this! And I'm guessing you're expecting me to just go along with it?"

Syaoran nodded.

"For how long? Longer than a month?"

Nod.

"Two months?"

Another nod.

Kinomoto's eyes widened. "No. Absolutely not. I have a life, I might even have a boyfriend and when he sees me with you he'll – " She stopped when Syaoran snorted. Eyes narrowed, she cocked her hip to the side. "What, you think I'm incapable of maintaining a boyfriend?"

Syaoran looked around casually. "No, not that. I think you could get a great boyfriend. If he were deaf."

Kinomoto's face darkened, and she shoved him hard. Syaoran stumbled back and spilled coffee on his coat. "Wha! Whoa, temper, temper!"

"You really expect me to do this for you when you treat me this way? Good luck explaining how much of a failure you are at being _gracious_. That's G-R-A-C-I-O-U-S. Look it up." Kinomoto turned on her heel and attempted to stomp away, but Syaoran stopped her.

"Okay! All _right!_ I understand. But here, if you do this for me, I will pay you as much as you want." He had planted himself in front of her now, refusing to let her slide by.

"And you have all the money in the world." She asked sarcastically. She was glaring up at his amber eyes, refusing to back down. It didn't matter that he was probably a few inches taller than her. She was definitely bigger than him.

"Enough." He said vaguely.

"I want ten thousand."

Syaoran was shocked. "Only double?"

"I could make it fifteen."

"By all means."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ten is all I need."

"What do you need it for?"

"None of your damn business."

"So you'll do it?"

Kinomoto hesitated before him. She was mouthing to herself, trying to convince herself something. Syaoran felt like leaning forward and placing his ear right to her mouth, but he decided he didn't want a Mike Tyson enactment.

"Yes." She said firmly. Syaoran sighed in relief. "Under a couple conditions: under no circumstances are we having sex." Syaoran snorted at the absurdity of the very thought. "We are not sleeping in the same bed, you are not meeting my dad or my brother, I never step foot in your home –"

"Wait! What's wrong with my home?"

"Nothing. I just wouldn't like to find panties hanging all around the area."

Syaoran grumbled to himself. "Always the man-whore...why do they all think that?"

"You actually have to _listen_ to me when I speak. And lastly, when I say it's none of your damn business, _it's none of your damn business." _

"Hm, someone's rather secretive. Let me guess – you're actually a hooker?"

Kinomoto scoffed. "Well, it's been a long day, I really should go."

"All right." Syaoran fell into step with Kinomoto before she stopped and looked at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hmm? What?"

"You're following me. Why?"

Syaoran looked up to the sky, as if pleading to the Heavens. "You are my fiancé. That means we live together. Generally the moving in part happens _before_ the 'hey let's get married' part."

"Well, I don't want you in my home."

"Then by all means, come over to my home."

"I said I'm not stepping foot into your home!" Kinomoto threw her hands up in the air.

"Well, that's all very well, but I never agreed to them. Comprende?"

"You are such a... dick."

Syaoran stopped. Huh. That was a new one. Interesting.

"Come on, we can pick up some of your things tomorrow. But right now I'm freezing and my home is two minutes away. Can we go?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her the opposite way. She ducked and shoved him again. "Bloody hell! Again with the shoving!"

"You live two minutes away yet you made me wait half an _hour?_"

Syaoran shuffled for a moment before he ignored her question entirely and continued walking. Kinomoto huffed before she followed.

* * *

"Welcome to my home."

It was warm, indeed. It was the top floor of the apartment; thus making it the biggest and most expensive. The hardwood floors gleamed spotlessly and the living room consisted of green leather couches cosily nestled in front of a television. To the right was the kitchen with marble counter tops, a jumbo fridge and barstools. There was no table.

It was impressive. Sakura would give him that. She watched as he made his way to the fridge and took out a drink. He made no offer for her.

Syaoran sipped his beer contented and flopped onto the couch, covering himself with a blanket. It sure was chilly.

"So, Kinomoto." Syaoran started. Yet she interrupted him.

"Sakura."

He looked at her.

"It's Sakura. If you want to make it seem like we're together, it's only appropriate you call me by my first name."

Syaoran nodded. "Fair enough. Sakura. You say you have a brother and parents?"

"No. A brother and a father."

"No mother?"

"She died when I was fourteen."

Syaoran's face turned sour. Oh, wonderful. Already he was hitting a soft spot.

"Uh... oh. Sorry."

Sakura shook her head and offered a meek smile. "It was long ago. Just a silly car crash."

Syaoran nodded. "My father died when I was ten."

Sakura looked away. "Why... are we talking about this?"

"Right! Sorry. Uhm. Favourite colour?"

Sakura laughed at him. "You can't be serious."

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"Oh yes, because I'm quite sure that Eriol will be asking you what my favourite colour is. After you two have fun with your imaginary friends."

Syaoran huffed. He could never win with this woman.

* * *

They spent the rest of the night trying to get to know each other. Well, it mostly ended in arguments and mindless bickers. Whenever that happened, Syaoran would have great make up sex, but Sakura was a different story; he'd have to see her in the morning.

At midnight, they decided to stop with the autobiographies and retire for the night.

Syaoran stood up and walked to his room, ushering Sakura to join him. When she entered his master bedroom, her mouth fell open.

"That looks like the most comfortable bed."

Syaoran sighed contentedly, almost as if he was imagining himself in it. "Ahh, yes, it is. Goodnight."

Sakura stood awkwardly for a second as Syaoran took his shirt off. "Uh- where do I sleep?"

"Oh... you meant it when you said you're not sleeping with me?"

Sakura nodded like he was an idiot. He sighed and walked over to his cabinet and took out a plain white t-shirt and threw it at Sakura.

"To sleep in," he explained. He grasped her shoulders, turned her around and walked her to the living room.

"There's your bed."

Sakura scowled. "The couch. You want me to sleep on the couch."

"I offered the bed."

"Yes, but I don't want you in it."

"Ah, well. I'm afraid you won't get your way this time. Goodnight! Sleep tight!" Syaoran sauntered away and turned off all the lights, leaving Sakura in the dark.

She looked around helplessly at the room lit only by the city outside. She didn't know where the bathroom was.

Sakura waited another two minutes before she slipped off her sweater and her shirt, then her jeans. She was about to put on the shirt Syaoran had handed her when –

The lights flicked on.

"Here are some blankets in case you aren't – " Syaoran, carrying a few quilts, stopped and ogled Sakura in her bra and panties.

"Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, placing his shirt to her body to hide herself. Syaoran laughed joyously.

"It's okay! It's okay! I was supposed to see you naked sometime soon anyway so I could tell my friends the graphics!"

"GET OUT!" Sakura shrieked. Syaoran laughed as he easily caught a pillow she threw at him.

He flicked the lights off and Sakura shoved the shirt over her head.

_Oh fucking great,_ she thought as she laid herself on the couch and slid under the blankets. _It smells just like him..._

As homesickness and embarrassment washed over her, Sakura knew it would be a long night.

* * *

Syaoran looked to the ceiling as his brain replayed the almost naked Sakura in front of him. He had enjoyed it too much. One body part more so than the others...

He shook his head. This was only temporary and she was a bitch. No need to get all 'excited' from seeing her exposed and flushed.

His guy-ish attitude had to stop.


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while... had a recent fallout with a really great friend of mine. She's really upset with me and I still have no idea what I've done, so that gave me a lot of stress. With that stress, along with my father being hospitalized for a while, I have developed Mono, I think. It's not certain yet.

Please don't expect any updates soon - I'm really sorry. I just, I feel so awful right now, like on the edge of tears every minute. The last thing I want to do is write happy fluff. I'm sorry.

Hope you all are doing well.

All my love

Autumdragon


End file.
